Shenanigans Episode 111
Recap Victor talks to the party about running out of time to regain his face and also about killing his brother. Joe and Tork are against killing the brother. Three concerned Gnomes come into Shenanigans and sit at a table. The lead Gnome heads to the party and hires them to kill a necromancer, his cousin, who uses technology to create ghouls. Cane drafts up a contract and the gnomes sign it. Joe wants at the very least, an apple pie. The party is given directions to a waterfall then a tree with red leaves. The party try to buy to buy holy water, but the young Cleric of Astair asks for a singer for his wedding in 2 hours. Victor agrees to sing in exchange for the holy water. Joe buys a pie at Paula's Pie Palace. The party leaves town and heads out to the Southern Steppes where the Necromancer's Lair is. On the way there on the way though the Tempian Range, the party encounters some Kobold on Dogback. They enter a Bowfight before the Kobold's retreat. The Kobolds had used poisoned arrows, but the party isn't impacted, so they continue south. That night they camp, Victor hears some deep voices while on watch. Victor wakes the party as 3 Ogres burst in. Cane kills one, the two others gang up on Cane. The ogres are killed but Cane is knocked unconscious. Using Joe's cart, the party take Cane down to Stoneport after a two day journey. The clerics there are hesitant to use healing magic at first but once they find out the party is on a mission to deal with a Gnome, the Clerics heal Cane over the next two days. It is revealed the Clerics believe that they party are here to deal with the Gnome, who created Stoneport's the Stone Lighthouse, from Shenanigans Episode 091: The Gnomish Problem that Joe and Yulara didn't kill and that The Wrok revealed heddidn't kill in episode 93. After getting healing the party head a day northto find the Gnomish Necromancer. They camp next to the waterfall late that afternoon. That night he encounter a strange snake/work with a human face in the night. The next day the party find the tree with the red leaves on top of the hill. They find a hatch at the foot of the tree that is gnome sized. Victor travels down the pit. At the bottom is a workshop is an angry gnome in plate armor and a number of gnomish zombies & skeletons. Victor stalls by claiming his father uses necromancy to keep his servants working for him, even in death. The gnome listens to him for a while, before launching an attack. The rest of the party make it down the hole during the stalling. The zombies and skeletons swarm the party as they charge the gnome necromancer. Joe loses his right ear and part of his nose. After they are all defeated, the party notice that there is a chemical fire and have to retreat, grabbing what they can. Each person gets 11 platnium, 24 gold, 50 silver, 2 Garnet Gems each. Cane gets a Ariel Anchor Type 1. * 1677 exp each Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Owner of Shenanigans. olive tan skin, long sideburns, goatee & moustache short black hair, 45 Years Old. * 3 Gnomes who hire the party * Younger Bergshire Cleric of Astair * Stoneport Clerics * Gnomish Necromancer Signifcant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans (Location), Paula's Pie Post, Generalist Temple * Tempian Range - End of Forest Campsite * Southern Steppes - Waterfall, Necromancer's Residence * Stoneport - Generalist Temple Category:Shenanigans Episode